


A Tom Ford Interlude

by Northwind



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northwind/pseuds/Northwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I imagine both Lee Pace and Richard Armitage has a fondness for Tom Ford suits from Lee's role in A Single Man to Richard naming his favorite suit for a red carpet.<br/>This is how I choose to imagine a commercial with both of them would look like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tom Ford Interlude

The theatre is old but carefully preserved. Dark velvet hangings and the aged wooden stage create the back drop for the lead actors taking in their applause from an enthusiastic audience.  
The woman is petite but vibrant in her low cut gown of burnt amber. It brushes delicately against the legs of her male partner’s austere but elegantly cut suit when he guides her forward, her small fingers gently clasped in his larger hand to take yet another bow.

The drapes slowly glides shut, as the actors retreat to the narrow, claustrophobic backstage. The single neon light flickers in the jewel at her throat and the gleam of his short dark hair. Richard bends over, the amused and exhilarated expression reflected in his eyes, as he brushes his lips across her fingers in a hurried gesture.  
She throws her head back as if laughing at the sensation of his cropped, black beard and urges him towards the metal door. He exits into an alley lit by golden, late afternoon light. As he goes out the door, he unconsciously smoothes down the lapel of his smoothly textured suit which the sunlight reveals as not quite black but a very deep, very dark blue.

The scene cuts to an urban garden atop a tall building with a breathtaking view of London’s skyline.  
The muted tones of steel and concrete blends seamlessly with the more exotic view of carefully arranged flowers and the glittering cocktails dresses, as the beautifully poised women mingle.  
The scene slowly zooms in on a conversation held in the partial shade of a carefully pruned Japanese cherry blossom tree. Two men are speaking in an animated fashion, their champagne glasses moving precariously as they both gesticulate in agreement.  
The taller man is leaning down slightly. The light grey suit tightens slightly across wide shoulders as he moves and follows his contours like a second skin.  
His companion taps the wrist watch on his arm and waves him off with an indulgent smile, as Lee quickly rakes fingers through the longish locks, striding across the rooftop, only making a quick stop at the bar. He throws the long body into the elevator with a chagrined wave back towards the terrace. The door closes.

The city is humming in the early anticipation of the evening. The beat of music from street performers blend with car noises as Lee moves smoothly through the obstacle course of inner London. A railing serves as leverage as he takes the steps in leaps and turns the corner.  
A petite woman startle at he appears suddenly in her camera lens, pointed at the mouth of a small alley. Her face turns from apprehension to flushing with pleasure, as he holds a hand to his chest and angles past her, smiling apologetically

The scene cuts to Richard, checking his cell phone, as he juggles the brown paper bag, also clutched in his grip. The door of the coffee shop behind him makes jingling noise as he circles the café tables and slightly dilapidated chairs and dashes across the street, emphasizing how the clean lines of the dark suit stretches willingly across the muscular, angled body beneath.

Lee waits by the wrought iron gates, leaning causally against the marble wall. He is resting his weight and stretching one leg slightly further ahead than the other in a relaxed pose. Behind him, the trailing ivy reaches almost to the back of his head.

Richard lifts the brown paper bag in greeting as he approaches. His smile is wry but there is gentle, exuberant warmth to his gaze.

Lee pushes away from the wall, exposing the bottle and fluted glasses in his left hand and laughs apologetically.

The pair walks through the gate of the park together, having to move sideways to accommodate each other through the narrow opening. The camera closes in, captures the suspended moment as the tall men stand face to face. Richard's hand reaches up to correct the collar of Lee’s shirt in a familiar gesture and is rewarded with an amused, loving smile, as their eyes meet again.  
The camera pans out as the couple wanders slowly off into the greenery, all sense of previous haste left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed because sometimes you just want to let it go and be done with it. Thanks for reading anyways.


End file.
